Mage
A mage, also sometimes called wizard, sorcerer, or sorceress, is a person skilled and educated in the use of magic. Only rare individuals have the potential to become mages and many of those with this potential are doomed to madness. Unless the individual in question - known as a source - learns to control their power quickly, he or she may end up a half-insane, slobbering oracle. That is why schools of sorcery were created, where talented children study for many years, acquiring knowledge and mastering magical skills. Because of their powers, mages age more slowly than ordinary people. They can extract magical energy from the four elements, transport themselves long distances and heal, as well as kill, in the blink of an eye. They have extensive scientific and political knowledge; in the latter respect, many mages are the equals of rulers.https://witcher.fandom.com/wiki/Mage Magic is used by harnessing the power of Chaos. While a few simple spells, like a Witcher's sign can be used by anyone, only those born with the power, known as Sources are capable of truly wielding its incredible power.https://witcher.fandom.com/wiki/Magic Druids and Priests The word "mage" is used mostly to refer to people trained in magical academies like Aretuza or Ban Ard and is rarely used to refer to magic-wielding druids or priests (especially the latter, since they claim to be given their powers by the gods). Regardless of the title given they are all Mages. Here your choice of Mage, Druid or Priest is represented by not only your choice of who you want to play, but also by the spells you add to your spells known and wether or not you choose specialization feats that match any of those titles. Alignment restrictions: none Hit die: d4 Proficiencies: armor (robes), weapons (simple) Skill points: 4 + int modifier ( (4 + int modifier) * 4 at 1st level) Skills: concentration, craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, heal, lore, spellcraft Primary saving throw(s): will Base attack bonus: +1/2 levels Spellcasting: Spell failure from armor is a factor, charisma-based (a base charisma score of 10 + the spell's level is required to cast a spell, bonus spells are based on modified charisma, and the charisma modifier affects spell DCs), and spontaneous cast (no spell preparation required). Spells/day are regenerated over time at a rate of 30 seconds per spell level. Level 0 spell slots are regained every 12 seconds. Special abilities & feats *'Mage Path: '''Starting at 1st level a mage chooses a path. The choices are Mage, Druid or Priest. Once a path is chosen it cannot be changed. A mage gains bonus feats based on the path chosen at level 1 and every 5th level. * Path of the Mage ** '''Classically Trained I: '''5% reduction in the chance for metamagic to backfire. ** '''Brotherhood Secrets I: '''10% spell cooldown reduction ** '''Classically Trained II: '''Additional 5% reduction in the chance for metamagic to backfire. ** '''Brotherhood Secrets II: '''Additional' 10% spell cooldown reduction * Path of the Druid ** '''One with the Elements: +1 caster level for magic from an elemental school. (Aen, Earth, Aqua, Aenye) * Path of the Priest ** Will of the Gods: '''Turn Undead that effects anything hostile to the caster. ** '''Chosen of the Gods: Perfect Self Level progression Bonus spell slots come from items and high charisma. As a rule of thumb, Mages can cast spell levels up to half their class level (rounded down). Category:classes